Your Guardian Angel
by xTwilightxDestinyx
Summary: Have you always been there?" "Always" It was simply stated I've lived my life being watched by a silent protector. Namine had always known someone had been watching over her, but who she saw was far from what she expected. A Sora/Namine F.F


Sadly I dont own Kingdom Hearts

Okay so this is one of my 1st fanfics so tell me what you guys think! (If anyone reads this) Its a Namora fanfic with other possible pairings soon! I'm not sure what to rate this..hmm I guess T cause stuff will happen shh no spoilers =O

* * *

_Why do I cry when angels deserve to die?_

* * *

White blinding light shone everywhere. A loud buzz of voices filled my ears but I saw no one.

"Namine, please wake up"cried someone but I couldn't recognize the voice. What did they mean 'wake up'? I _was _awake how could I not be? I could perfectly see the white light. Wait..white light? Was I dead?

"Once you see the white light, you're gone" that was the saying. How could people know that though?! It's not like someone can say that without being dead. What if it's true though? What if I'm really dead.

I can't be though, I'm too young!

I tried to remember the last thing that happened to me but my mind was blank. Was I okay? I looked at myself and saw myself wearing a white dress. Why was I wearing this? Not that I object, it's real pretty but where did my white tank top and blue jeans go? My shoes were gone and had been replaced with sandals that fit perfectly. No I have to stay focus! What was the last thing that happened to me?

"Ugh come on Namine remember!" I yelled in frustration. I looked at my watch and saw that it had stopped working. Stupid batteries.

"It's not the batteries that stopped working you idiot. Time doesn't change here." said a arrogant voice.

WOAH! Where did that voice come from?! Am I hearing things.

"No you're not hearing things"

OMG theres the voice again!

"Hello?" I asked frightened. There was no answer and I didn't hear the voice again.

I had no idea where I was, just that it was white. Panicked I started to run. I didn't know if I would find an exit but I tried. It didn't matter how fast I ran or for how long, but there was still no exit. After a while my legs got tired and I collapsed.

I laid on my back and was surprised to see a night sky. How was that possible? It didn't matter though, the sky was so beautiful but it was to quiet though. I hadn't heard anything since...It doesn't matter!

The stars all shined so bright but one in particular caught my attention. Out of all the 100 thousand stars, I couldn't keep my eyes off _that_ one. I might have been imagining it but I felt like the star was calling me. Louring me with its beauty. After staring at it for a while I noticed it was getting bigger and coming closer. Was I going insane already? It hasn't even been a long time. Well I'm not sure how much time had gone by but it couldn't have been more than a few hours. I wasn't going crazy though the star was coming towards me!

"**HOLY CRAP!**" I tried to move away but I was too late and with a loud crash, my star had landed on me.

"Ow" I heard someone say. Wait...did my star just speak?!

I looked down and I couldn't believe my eyes. Right on me was the most angelic boy I've ever seen. He had spiky brown hair with tannish soft, smooth skin. He looked at least 16 (my age), 17 the oldest. I really wanted to see his eyes.

"Umm hello?" I asked and he automatically got up. Blue! His eyes were an ocean blue!

"I thought I was too late." he murmured in a voice that broke my heart. He had such a beautiful voice but it was filled with sorrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. What did he mean by that?

"You're still alive." he simply stated.

"I am?"  
"Yes."

I wasn't dead so...

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Well you're in a hospital." he said.

"This doesn't look like a hospital to me."

"Well...your body is in a hospital and you, the one that is standing and talking to me now is in the middle."

"I'm sorry you lost me when you said me and...other me. Whats the middle and what do you mean my body? " He laughed at me. How was this funny I'm completely confused!

He probably noticed my annoyed look and he immediately became serious.

"Okay so, right now you're a..spirit. Thats the best word I can use to describe what you are here." he explained

"A.._spirit_?! Wait I thought I wasn't dead." I said as calmly as I could.

"No you're not dead but not all dead things are spirits." he stated.

"So..whats the middle? Thats what you said this place was called right?"

"Yes. The middle is where spirits hmm maybe I should use the word soul. Anyways this is where a soul comes when he or she almost dies. This only happens if the person has a guardian angel" The whole time he was explaining, I noticed that he kept looking at his hands....Hold on did he say guardian angel?!

"Guardian angel?!" I yelled. Okay now I was completely confused!

"Yeppers!" he said happily.

"But..you don't look like an angel!" This guy must think I'm a complete idiot for believing this. I will admit I sorta was...Focus Namine! Seriously though he looked nothing like an angel. He had a dark blue hoodie with faded ripped jeans. (A/N okay it should be obvious that this is Sora but sorry I haven't actually said it hehe) He looked nothing li-

"**WOAH! ARE THOSE **_**WINGS**_**?!**" I yelled. If this were an anime, he would have one of those sweat drops.

"Hehe yeah" he said.

"So you really are an angel...wait I almost died?!" and there goes the second sweat drop.

"Yeah that's my fault..."

Some angel he was. As soon as I saw his face filled with sorrow I regretted ever thinking such a cruel thing.

"What's your name" I finally asked.

"Oh, well I'm Sora" he answered looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sora.." I love that name.

"Well I'm-"

"Namine. I know." he said interrupting me.

"Huh? How did you..."

"I'm your guardian angel, of course I know who you _are._"

Hmm that's kind of creepy. He knows who I am so...does he know everything about me? Like he said, he _is_ my guardian angel.

I'm still confused about all of this!

"Namine?" Sora said sounding concerned.

"Oh right sorry I spaced out hehe."

"Well maybe it's time for you to go."

"Go where!?" I asked terrified.

"Relax I meant that it's time for you to wake up in the hospital."

"...Right I knew that."

"Sure you did." he said and grinned.

I had no idea what had happen but everything began to spazz out! The "walls" began to materialize and turn into small pixels.

"Wait!" I yelled

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Please explain this whole guardian angel thing."

"Well I can't right now." he said looking around.

"Why not?"

"It's sorta against the rules."

"Please!"

"I will soon."

Soon..did that mean I would see Sora again?

"Wait I have one more question!"

"Yes?" he simply replied with a smile.

"Will I see you again?"

I never got an answer just a grin.

By now the walls where gone and everything was black even the sky was gone. Sora was also gone. If I was alone in the nothingness of the black then how did I get in this hospital?


End file.
